


There a devil on my shoulder were the angles used to be

by Bookfansworld



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Based in New Zealand, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Brian is a dryad, Brian us a BSMF, Childhood Trauma, Dark Magic, Dragons, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairy Tale Elements, Forced Prostitution, Freddie is a BSMF, Freddie is siren, Good versus Evil, John is a BSMF, John is fairy, Kings & Queens, M/M, Magic Mirrors, Magical Artifacts, Modern Day Queen, Mpreg, Not that it's his choice, Original Mythology, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PTSD John, Poor John, Protective John, Rape, Roger is a BSMF, Roger is a Gorgon, Sex, Sexual Abuse, Sub john .., Swearing, Temporary Character Death, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Veronica is a BSMF, Veronica is a Phoenix, War, don't hate me, i should be studying, necromancer - Freeform, skinchangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 20,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookfansworld/pseuds/Bookfansworld
Summary: You wouldn't expect mythics to live among you.But they do.They're all around usYou just can't see them.After a war ripped though their homeland they came here for a better life.But when that war starts once again they have to find away back home.OrQueen are all mythical creatures who want to go home.Based in modern day times and New Zealand.
Relationships: Anita Dobson/Brian May, Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff, Sarina Potgieter/Roger Taylor
Comments: 38
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something I've had in my head for a while, so now I'm going to write it.
> 
> As I live in New Zealand this will be based in New Zealand and any Maori phases or traditions will have translations.

Here they were.

They were right here.

In front of her the whole time.

And she wanted to scream.

She wanted to cry.

Run away and never come back.

But she couldn't.

Not yet.

Queen Veronica of the mythics, the Dragon rider, the Phoenix Queen, Queen of the land of magic, Wife of King John, the ice King, the Winter love, the fairy of love. Mother to Crown Prince Robert, Princes Michael, Joshua, Luke, and Cameron, and Princess Laura.

Was walking around the Dunedin Art Gallery, past the mythics exhibition, wishing she had her family.

They were right there for so long, waiting to be awaken.

All her life Veronica felt like something was _missing_ but she couldn't put her finger on it, all she wanted to do was sit by the fire, on cold day despite her mother telling her not too or else she could burn herself, when ever they used Bunsen burners in science, she always watched the fire, dance and leap though the air, and was always disappointed when it got turned off.

Till one day it hit her like a ton of bricks.

_literally._

_She was heading into her first class of the new high school year, when she locked eyes with tan skinned, jet black, bucked teeth boy, and all of a sudden it felt like her organs were being squeezed in a vice, her head was spinning, and when she opened her eyes, her hands felt hot, and when she looked down at them They were on fire, but ..... her hands weren't being burnt, no.... they were holding the fire making it dance through her fingers, then a name came back to her mind one she hadn't heard in a longgggggggg time._

_"Freddie"_

_She looked up at the boy, who was clutching his face, he looked at her, then at his hand which were dripping wet, but his fingers were also webbed, and his hair was stuck to his face and his eyes were deep coral brown._

_"Ron" he said and her reached out to hold her hands, in which the fire immediately went out._

_She then grabbed his hand and pulled him into an empty class room and threw her arms around him, black smoak streaming down her face leaving thin, red lines, he held her, and stroked her hair, as his tears dropped to the floor turning into pearls at the impact._

_"I can't believe this" said Veronica " how?"_

_"I don't know" answered Freddie._

_Then she asked the first thing that came to mind._

_"Where's John, where're my kids, where is every one?"_

_Freddie was silent he had to have been thinking of Jim._

After that they were inseparable, spending hours upon hours reading up on mythical creatures, and how the humans thought they worked.

They had got a lot of things wrong and they couldn't help but laugh at it.

Of cause that was 3 years ago.

Now all they could do was hold on to hope that one day they would be reunited with their loved ones.

"Ron" said Freddie looking at her "You can't stay here forever".

For he has arrived at the Gallery, knowing that she was here as she always did on Her and Johns wedding anniversary 

"I know" but she couldn't look away from the painting of Her and John sitting upon their thrones, crowns atop their heads.

They both remembered the last time they saw their loved ones.

_The sun was raining down hell fire and the world was a dazzling array of red, orange and yellow._

_And in the middle of it all was Veronica, holding her husband, in her arms as he bled out, a gaping hole seapping with blood , his eyes were closed and he was breathing rapidly, Brian, Roger and Freddie were surrounding them._

_"Come on let's do this the easy way" said a cold voice. "You surrender and we'll let you live"_

_"No" said Brian drawing his bow._

_Veronica then knew what she had to do, she told the boys to hold on to her, and slowly in her mind, repeated a chant._

_She wished her family to be safe, for this war to be over._

_Then the world began to spin, she heard the boys screams as they were sucked away from her, and she held John tight._

and that was it.

Every thing else was blank.

Still they wondered.

Where were their family?.

_John, Jim, Roger, Brian, Anita, Sarina, Reid, Miami, Robert, Michael, Laura, Joshua, Luke, Cameron._

"come, on, Ron" said Freddie "Lets go home" 

And as they left the Gallery, and caught to bus Bach to the flat they shared, they sat in silence wishing that where ever their loved ones were that they were safe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this one we learn about Freddie and his past life

If there was one thing that Freddie loved about this realm was, that there is no, slavery, or prostitution.

For years he watched fairies, being raped, beaten, sexuality abused, taken advantage of, _and he hated it._

Even now in his new life, he hated it, it made him ill.

He honestly didn't see all the prejudice against the fairies, they were just like other creatures in this realm, just with out the magic, and the ability for both sexes to get pregnant.

It was mostly the gorgons that did it.

Freddie thought that it was probably because if the fairies disobeyed them they could just turn them into stone.

One of Freddies best friends who was a gorgon was _appalled_ at how his fellow gorgons behaved that he basically left the gorgon tribe and refused to even use his magic, wearing black sunglasses, so he didn't have to worry about turning anyone to stone.

But every time Freddie went to talk to the king about the maltreatment of fairies, the king just shrugged it off and told him to get back to work

Until one day he met her.

*

One day he was just going about his daily business, looking after the sea creatures, mostly the catfish, when he got the surface he heard some one calling him, he looked up at the castle that was perched on the edge of a Rocky cliff, the towers stretched out for miles, touching the sky with their long black fingers.

And in the lowest window, just above the sealine, was a young girl, with strawberry blonde hair, and gentle hazel eyes.

Freddie swam over to her.

"Hey" she said "I can help you" 

"Really?" Asked Freddie 

She nodded

"Who are you?" 

"Oh, right where are my manners, my name's Veronica" she said and reached her hand out for him to shake it

Freddie eyes went wide.

"Veronica, as in...... Crown Princess Veronica" 

She nodded once again with a sad smile.

"But thought you were dead" 

She sighed a heavy sigh.

"That's what my father wanted you to think" 

Everyone knew that when the Queen and Princess died in childbirth, that the king went mad, and a darkness swallowed the land, but now it turns out that not all of it was true.

*

In the past realm Freddie had no family, as he was born from the oldest pearl in existence.

But in this realm his was born to the bulsara family.

He loved them, even though he knew it wasn't real, he still loved them.

His father was a bit strict, but caring, his mother loved to baby him, and his younger sister called Kashmira idolized him.

Ever since he could remember, he was drawn to the ocean, the water was the only place were he felt like he belonged, when he was on land he was always ill, and it bothered him, that he never new why, when he was eleven he was diagnosed with _cystic fibrosis,_ which explained his breathing problems.

But singing was his passion, he would sing everywhere, every hour, every minute.

He remembered swimming in underwater caves, understanding the creatures, that talked to him, breathing underwater with ease, falling in love with a drowned sailor called..

every time he asked the sailors name, he woke up in sweat, salt water in his bed, seaweed in his hair and pearls scattered across the floor.

Now of cause that all made sense.

He was a siren.

Not just any siren.

But _the_ siren.

Frederick the kind, the Lord of the seven dead, leader of sealife across the globe, Queen Veronicas right hand man, protector of the King John, husband to the human Jim.

All Freddie wanted was his family back, his husband, all his cats, his best friends, everyone.

He wanted them back.

At first it seemed like he would never find them, that one day as he was hiring help for the stall that her ran at the farmers market, a Blond headed man walked up inquiring about the job, when their eyes her, and suddenly the world swam.

"Roger?" Asked Freddie 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rogers here yay!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

"Freddie?" Said Roger looking at the black haired siren.

Freddie nodded slowly unable talk, and stood up and wrapped his arms around him, Roger hugged him back silver tears cascading down his face.

"How?" Asked Roger who hadn't let Freddie go "how are we here?" 

"Veronica" said Freddie "after the battle she magiced us here to New Zealand" 

"Where's John?" 

"I don't know" said Freddie in a sad voice.

"Come, on" said Roger "I know someone who would love to see you" 

And he grabbed Freddies hand and led him away.

*

In his past life Roger was a gorgon, not just _any_ gorgon, the most important gorgon there ever was.

For years he was his fellow gorgons behaving _disgustingly and disturbingly,_ towards the fairies and other creatures, and _it appalled him._

he believed that all creatures should have the same rights.

The gorgons believed that they were higher up than all the others, just because they had the ability to turn people to stone with a single look, and could control snakes.

Eventually Roger couldn't take it anymore and packed up his things, his mother, and his younger sister, and left.

He didn't care about his father, his father could rot in the caves for all he cared.

After a few years on the streets, he finally found people who cared for him.

And he became indebted to them.He helped the princess overthrow the king.

And became head of the royal guard, Lord Roger of the backlands, husband to Sarina the elf, father to 5 hybrid children, protect of the King John.

* 

Of cause in this realm his couldn't remember any of this.

In this realm he was born as Roger Meddows Taylor, At first he studied to be a dentist, but got bored with that and switched to biology.

All his life he was drawn to caves, love the way the halls twisted and curved to make endless tunnels stretching on for miles, he especially loved the glowworm caves, as the worms looked like a passage to another world.

He also loved snakes, the way they slithered across the floor, their unique patterns, when he found out that there were no snakes in New Zealand he was really disappointed.

At the age of 13 he started having theses dreams _but they didn't feel like dreams, they felt real._

_He was walking through an old castle, the cracks in the walls weaving patterns and pictures on the rough, hard, surface._

_The light beaming down on him as he walked lit up the path, of ice and fire beneath his feet._

_Snakes curled and wrapped around his arms, whispering a special name in his ear._

" _Ssssssarinaa"_

But every morning he would wake up and all memories of the dreams would be gone, but still it felt real.

For years he never understood it.

Until he met a young tall boy with, brown, curly hair.

And that were he was taking Freddie right now.

*

When Roger opened the door to flat that he lived in with his flatmate, Freddie stopped and stared at the boy sitting on the couch.

"Brian!" said Freddie running to him

"Freddie" said Brian hugging the siren

"I can't believe this" said Freddie.

"Where's John?" 

"We don't know" said Roger.

"Wait" said Freddie " I need to call some one" and he pulled our his phone and sent a message.

_Ron._

_URGENT MEATING RIGHT NOW!!!_

_BACK AT FLAT!!._

_-Fred_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp 
> 
> Two chapters in one day!!!!

_Ron_

_URGENT MEATING RIGHT NOW!!!_

_BACK AT FLAT._

_-Fred._

Veronica felt her phone vibrate against her pocket, and when she wipped her phone out all she saw was an urgent message from Fred.

Fearing the worst, she took of running home.

_oh on days like this she really wished she still had her Dragon._

When she got back to the flat that her and Freddie shared she burst in through the door, and when she saw who was awaiting her she immediately started crying, black smoke staining her face and burning the floor.

Roger and Brian collectively gasped at the same time, and stood up and wrapped their arms around her.

After they had all calmed down, they sat down and talked for hours on end.

Veronica, Freddie and Roger, shared their story's and now it was Brians turn.

*

In Brians past life he was Dryad, a tree nymph, Lord of the land, trainer of the new Creatures who wishes to protect their world, Husband to Anita the Banshee., father to 3 hybrid children, protector of the King John.

Brian in this life was born from the first silver fern, that grew from the oldest tree.

His main purpose was to care and love all the animals, in his wood, his pet was a badger called Mary Lou.

When he was recruited to help stop the king he didn't hesitate as the king had just let the land rot.

After the war he met a young red- haired Banshee named Anita.

* 

Brian didn't remember this.

In this life he was born as Brian Harold May, he was born an only child all he wanted was a younger sibling.

All his life he was, drawn to nature, and animals, hours upon hours he would spend In the woods behind his house, laying the grass staring at the night sky as that was when the nature thrives the most.

Ever since he could remember, he had these dreams, of Green woods, of stone rooms.

He could remember 3 little voices yelling, calling him, _papa papa._

For years he could never understand it.

But than one day he bumped into a younger Blond headed man, and as he lent down to help the man pick up the books he had dropped, their eyes met and everything came flooding back.

* 

And now here they were, the Lord's and the Queen.

Sitting down in a crammy flat, on a small couch, all hundled together.

"Where's John" 

Veronica head dropped and her shoulders shoke.

"We don't know" said Roger.

Brian was silent.

"Hey" whispered Freddie "look what I found" 

And he pulled out a book.

_The Phoenix and the Crystal._

And on the front cover was a drawing of John and Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will found out about Johns backstory in the next few chapters


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is bit graphic.

"Where did you find This?" Asked Brian.

"The public library" said Freddie.

Veronica was just staring at the book, her fingers were Itching to hold the book, and never let it go.

"Should we read it?" Asked Roger looking at Veronica.

She nodded.

Freddie opened the book and they began to read.

*

_in another realm more powerful, and more beautiful, than realm we live in, there was a young girl._

_But she was not just any girl, she was phoenix, reborn from the ashes._

_Her father was the king of this realm, so I guess you could say that makes her the Princess._

_When the Queen died whilst bearing the princess the king went slightly mad, locking the princess up, and never spoke if her existence, to any one._

_Until many moons later the princess met a young Siren by the name of Freddie, he helped her escape, and they recruited the help of a gorgon named Roger, and a Dryad named Brian, to help over throw the king._

_Three yers they secretly planned, hoping to find the perfect sign._

_But one day everything changed._

_While Brian was out in the woods, a titipounamu, came up to him bearing news._

_It said that the kings lead General Paul Prenter had just hired a prostitute._

_Brian raced back to the caves were They worked to deliver the news._

_Appalled by this behavior, Veronica using her Phoenix power, was able to open a portal, to watch._

_When she stole her first glance at the prostitute, her heart skipped a beat, and her body felt hot._

_He was beautiful._

_His hair was a soft brown that fell down to his shoulders, his eyes were a deep green- gray, but what stood out to Veronica was his wings._

_They were big and white, but they were so big that they drapped behind him, they were soft and silky, really the only thing she could describe them as was phoenix wings, but they were covered head to toe in snowflakes and muticoloured Crystalites._

_With them he looked other worldly._

_The more Veronica observed him, she realized what the warm feeling in her heart was._

_It was love._

_For months they planned and watched the boy, still waiting, and when a fantail came into the cave, they knew it was time, but just as they were about to attack, the king said something that would forever haunt her mind._

_He said that now it was his turn to use the boy._

_After that every thing else that happened all those years ago no one really knows._

_All that is known is that they overthrew the king, and that not long after that the Princess and the boy wed._

_And together they regined as king and Queen along with their 6 children._

_*_

"They got so many things wrong" said Freddie 

The other Three agreed.

"Well" said Brian "it is a children's book".

"But the fact that they didn't even name John, is just horrible in its self".

"We need to find him" said Veronica

"Now!" 

The other nodded and they began to search.

*

While the book had got most things wrong, they did get something's right.

Heres how it really happened.

_Brian was walking through his wood, helping take care of all the creatures, when a titipounamu flew up to him, and tweeted in his ear._

_"The kings lead General Paul Prenter has just hired a prostitute"_

_Brian looked at the little Bird, and nodded a small thank you_

_He than took off swinging from the trees, toward the cave that he had offered to the others for shelter._

_He ran in, but then lent over on his knees, panting heavily._

_"Hey, you ok" asked Freddie, who had his tail, in a little stream in the cave._

_"Prenter, just hired prostitute" breathed Brian still catching his breath._

_"What" said Veronica furious_

_Brian nodded, and Roger walked over snakes trailing behind to Brian and help him sit down on a chair and offered him a drink of water._

_Veronica then closed her eyes and put her hands out in front of her and move them in a circle, and a ring of fire appeared._

_Slowly the ring got wider a picture started to form and they watched as Prenter walked up to the stair of the thrones were Veronicas father sat._

_"Your honor" said Prenter with an evil grin_

_"This is my new prostitute" he said pointing to the young boy, standing to his left._

_"What is your name, young fairy" asked the king._

_"John" said the fairy in a weird accent that Veronica found cute._

_"Well, John" said the king " I hope your as good as Prenter makes you out to be"._

_"Oh he is sir" said Prenter "a forced prostitute, as the last people he worked for said, and that makes him even better, then a willing participant"._

_The King smiled a smile that made Veronicas stomach curl._

_"Well, then John what is your payment"._

_"See that just it your honor he doesn't ask for money" said Prenter._

_"Then what do you ask for"_

_"Secrets" said Prenter._

_"Really?" said the king._

_John just nodded._

_"Well then" said the king "in that case do what ever you desire with what him Prenter"._

_"Oh I will sir"_

_He then grabbed John's arm a lead him though the castle to his room, and pulled John though._

_Paul's rooms was very dark and dismal( like his soul said Freddie) and in the middle of the room was one bed._

_"What do you desire master?" Asked John in a robot voice._

_"I want you to strip off you clothing and get on the bed and let me chain you to it"_

_"Yes, master"_

_As John stripped off his clothes, every one was horrified by what they saw on Johns body._

_There were bite marks on his thighs, wip marks, scattered across his stomach and back, and rope burn on his wrists and ankles._

_But that's the rules of beings a prostitute, you have to obey your clients wishes._

_If they want to wip you, you have to let them who you._

_If they want to bite you, you have to let them bite you._

_If they want to chain you up, you have to let the chain you up._

_If they want to spank you, you have to let them spank you._

_You have to do that if you want your payment._

_The very though of it made Veronica ill, she looked at the boys and saw that they too also felt ill._

_But Freddie noticed something else on the John stomach that they others had missed._

_Were those stretch marks on his stomach?_

_As John reluctantly got on the bed and lay down, Prenter immediately chained both his arms to the bed head._

_John didn't say anything, he just lay there._

_Then Prenter stripped off his clothes, and climbed on top ofJohn and forced his legs open, and forced an entry, as he began to thrust vigorously, he grabbed John hair like a vice, and pulled his head down so hard that it banged against the headboard with his hands tied up, his wrists were bleeding rapidly, as the rope burned his skin._

_Prenter than grabbed out his whip, and snapped it down across Johns face leaving a trail of blood, he then snapped it across John stomach, leaving more blood to rain across his body he kept doing this as Prenter kept thrusting hard, when he slid out of John, John body looked like a murder scene_

_Prenter then leaned over and whispered something in Johns ear, as he snapped the whip down between Johns thighs, cause blood to pour out like a waterfall._

_Unable to watch any more, Veronica snapped her fingers and the ring disappeared._

_She looked at the boys._

_Freddie had tears Running down his face turning into pearls shattered when they hit the ground._

_Brian had his hand over his mouths like he was trying not to be sick.(veronica wouldn't blame him if he did throw up)._

_Roger face was cold, But his body was shaking in anger._

_Veronica herself well... she didn't know what to do._

_Her mind was conflicted, she didn't know if it was pity she felt for John or ....love._

_Definitely love._

_For the next few months they watched as Prenter abused this boy everyday._

_Some days he would do the first thing they saw him do._

_Some days he do it doggy style._

_Some days he would pin John to the wall, and do it that way._

_Sometimes he wouldn't do anything and just whip John the whole night._

_Then one day after the fourth month of watching him, Freddie noticed that Johns stomach had a little curve to it._

_Brian noticed it too._

_As they watched, Brain suddenly slapped his hand to his face and his eyes went wide._

_"What?" Asked Roger._

_"You see his stomach?" Said Brian._

_Roger and Veronica nodded._

_"What's something that both male and female fairies came do?" Asked Brian._

_Then Rogers eyes went wide, and Veronicas jaw dropped._

_"Get pregnant" said Freddie._

_"Exactly!!!" Said Brian._

_"Johns not just any prostitute" said Brian "he's a breeding Prostitute"._

_They just stared at him._

_"A breeding Prostitute, is a prostitute that is payed to carry the child of another creature, bear the child then move on to the next family, that why the first time we saw him, when prenter whipped him between the legs blood poured out, because he had just born a child, he doesn't even get to see the child once it's born it's taken away from him, and he is crated off the the next paying client, who's in him before he's even had a change to recover"._

_"That's horrible" said Freddie_

_Brian nodded ashamed that he knew that._

_"That why my father hired him" said Veronica. "He wanted John to provide him an heir"._

_For the next few months they planned more and the plans were nearly complete, a when a fantail came into the cave, they knew it was time._

_John had gotten bigger over the past few months, and Prenter had stopped hurting him which he was grateful for._

_They king had heard of a plot against him, and was furious, he had order all of his men to fight to the death._

_Veronica and the others took them all down with ease as they had rounded up all the creatures of the land._

_Eventually the king was over thrown and killed, and Veronica was made queen._

_But what they didn't know, was that just hours before the battle started, John went into labor, Veronica after the battle raced up to the castle and told Miami, the man who had taken pity on her, and raised her instead of killing her that the battle was won._

_Miami(who had stayed at the castle feeding them inside info) alerted Veronicathat John went into labor before the battle, and that Reid Veronicas nurse was helping John to deliver._

_As he said that Screams echoed through the wall of the castle, raising and twisting in agony._

_Veronica raced into the castle, and waited out side the room as John screams got louder, the hours seemed endless, but when Johns screams suddenly ceased, she walked into the room._

_John was sitting up in bed, protectively holding a bundle of green blankets to his chest, he was propped up on lots of pillows, seeming like he was in an intense amount of pain, but he was smilingnevertheless as he stared at the blankets, as he did so a small hand reached up a grabbed John's hair._

_Veronica smiled at this lovely scene in front of her._

_"John" said Veronica._

_He looked up at her._

_"I'm Queen Veronica"_

_John's eyes went wide._

_"I want to help you"._

_John smiled softly at her._

_Prior to what the storybook say, John and Veronica did wed, but not for at least 3 years._

_After everything that had happened to John it took a while to trust everyone._

_Veronica didn't blame him._

_The first time they tried having sex John completely freaked out._

_Understandable._

_The child that John had bore, a little boy he'd christed Robert, saw Veronicaas his mother and she saw him as her son._

_He had red curly hair with green eyes._

_He bore no resemblance to the horrible man that was his father._

_When John and Veronica wed, she made Robert the crown Prince._

_She abolished the laws of slavery and prostitution, and Every creature loved in the rights as each other._

_Slowly Freddie, Roger and Brian each found love and started Families of their own._

_Peace was thought the land._

_Veronica and John lived Happily with their 6 children._

_So the storybook had that right they did live happily, but they didn't rush into things they took their time._

* 

And right now that was all Veronica wanted right now.

Her family alive and well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When i was writing this my mum was a bit concerned when she saw me researching about prostitutes, but didn't press on about it as she knows I research the most random shit.
> 
> Weird fact: prostitution is actually legal in New Zealand.


	6. Chapter 6

As Brian sat in the public library, reading all the books that they had on their realm, he stumbled upon an illustration of him and John sitting in small tree, and John holding Robert protectively in his hands as though he would be taken away from him.

The more he stared at the drawing a memory floated back into his brain.

*

_Veronica had be Queen for about 6 weeks now, and John had fully recovered enough to be taken outside, and Brian had taken John to one of his favourite places in the wood, the Pahutukawha forest._

_The tree they were sitting in was covered with large green leaves, with red prickly flowers on each tree, and silver ferns lined the path of the clearing._

_John didn't say much, he just sat there holding his baby in his arms, staring up at the sun, allowing it to Shine down on them, filing his body with warmth._

_Brian was watching John intensely, studying the way he moved and the way he reacted to things, and the way he held his son, he held him with such love, but also protectiveness._

_John's wings gave off a green and purple iridescence, which made him glow._

_After a while Brian said to John._

_"So, How are you John?"_

_John sighed a heavy sigh._

_"I'm doing as best as I can" he said with a heavy smile._

_"Its....it's A lot to take in"_

_Brian nodded._

_"I understand"_

_John looked at him._

_"After everything you've been through, it must be hard to trust people"_

_"I've met Dryads before and they were always kind to me, never treated me like I was an object, used for their pleasure". Said John smiling at John._

_Brian smiled to himself._

_"Well" he said "it good to know my kind, are decent people"._

_At that moment Robert began to fuss, Brian held his hand out, and a rattle made of vines, filed with pebbles, apaired in his hand, and when he began to shake it, Robert stopped crying, and began to giggle at the noise._

_John observed Brian playing with his son._

_Brian hair was laced with ivy twisting and curling around his brown hair, his pointy ears pocked out of his hair, and his hands were a soft green, but what stood out to John the most was that petals seemed to dance around him, making him sparkle in the daylight, and his skin was pale, but had crooks and craters in it that made it look like he was made of wood._

_*_

Brian sighed and shut the book closed, and wiped tears out of his eyes.

_God he missed John._

Then Brian phone vibrated and he looked down on it.

_EVERYONE_

_BACK BRI AND MY FLAT_

_NOW_

_FOUND SOME THING._

_-Rog._

Brian issued out the books, shoved them in his bag, and hurried off home.

*

Veronica and Freddie were already there, and Roger was holding an old newspaper.

"Good" said Roger "what took you so long?" 

"Sorry I ran here from the library" 

"Of cause" 

Brian sat down at table.

"Good; now look what I found" said Roger holding out the newspaper 

Brian lent over the table and Read out.

_May 23 2012_

_FOUR DEAD IN CARCRASH ONE CRICTLY INJURED._

_Last night, on the Dunedin motorway a car was run off the road, the family that was in the car was trapped In the car until the firebrigde, Paramedics and police arrived on scene._

_The Father and Mother of the family were killed on impact, along with their 6 year old daughter, their 11 year old son, remains in the Dunedin Public Hospital in a critical condition._

_The driver of the other car was also killed._

Veronica looked up at Roger.

"How is this related to John?".

"Keep reading" 

_The 11 year old boy received serious injuries to face, stomach, and legs, but the worst injury he sustained was a metal rod that impaled through his Stomach, causing in severe blood lost._

"i still don't get it" said Freddie.

"Read his injuries again" said Roger 

They did then their eyes went wide.

"Yeah" said Roger "that boy received the _exact_ same injuries as our John".

"But do we know that that's our John though?" Asked Brian 

"I did some research, and this boy is still in the hospital in a medicly induced coma, and they've given him the name John Doe, as they do for all patents who names they don't know". Said Roger with a smug grin on his face.

"Well, Roger I am impressed" said Freddie.

"Ok so how about tomorrow, we see if we find this boy". Said Veronica.

They others all nodded.

As they went to sleep that night Roger remembered that time he spoke to John.

*

_John had been nervous to talk to Roger._

_Roger didn't blame him._

_As they walked though the glowworm caves, John stared at everything in wonder, while holding his little boy, who was sucking on John's pinky finger._

_"So you enjoying being free?" Asked Roger._

_John nodded._

_"Yeah, for the first time I can actually do what I want to do, not have people order me around." He said._

_Robert started cooing at John voice, and John smiled down at him and lent over and kissed his forehead._

_Roger smiled._

_"He have a name yet?" it had be 7 weeks, since he was born._

_"Robert"_

_"Nice" said Roger._

_John smiled at him._

_A snake slithered up to John and wrapped himself around Johns legs._

_John froze, eyes wide._

_But Roger just lent down and let the snake wrap himself around his arms._

_He than walked over to John who was still frozen, he than grabbed one of John's hands, and put it on the snake._

_Immediately Johns body relaxed, and he started petting the snake._

_As Roger watched John he saw just soft this boy was, and how he didn't deserve any of what happened to him._

_*_

Roger wake up and all memory of the dream, was imprinted in his mind.

_come home John, come home safe._

Roger prayed to god.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I litterly have been writing this from my hospital bed.
> 
> (I have COVID and it sucks can I just remind people to be safe, and wear a GODDAMM face mask Every time you go outside as I don't want people go though I what I am right now).

The next day they all headed off to the hospital.

"Roger" said Freddie "do you now what watd he was on?".

"I think he is in the ICU, and I think that's ward 7" 

"Ok" said Brian 

Before they could head off to the ward though, they locked eyes with sandy haired man, and then the world began to spin once more.

"Miami" said Veronica once he head had stopped spinning.

He just walked up to her and gave her huge hug, the boys joined in too.

"I suppose you're here to see John" 

"You've seen him?" Asked Roger.

He nodded.

"Come with me" he said.

And he led them over to the elevator, and pressed ward 7.

"How, do you know where John is?" Asked Veronica.

"In this realm I'm his doctor, so ever since he came in I've been in charge of his care" 

The elevator stopped and they got off and started walking to the left.

"We've had to keep him away from all the other patents, so they don't try to unplug him".

He then walked Into a room, and flicked on the light.

Veronica gasped.

In the middle of the room was John, he was lying in a bed, his hair was long, as long as it was when they first met him, but his eyes were closed, and had tubes and wires runnind through out his body, and he had a breathing tube in his mouth.

Veronica walked over to the bed, and sat down on the seat next to it, and grabbed John hand and put her head down on the bed.

"How long his he been like this?" Asked Freddie.

"8 yrs" said Miami.

As Freddie studied John he remembered the first time they had spoken.

*

_John had been living with them for about 8 weeks now._

_And so Freddie had decided to take John and Robert to the beach._

_John had been confused by all the water, and all the shells that had washed up on shore._

_"Have you never seen water before, John" asked Freddie gently._

_John shoke his head._

_Freddie reached his hand out for John to take it._

_John was a bit hesitate at first but eventually he accepted Freddies request._

_Freddie gently pulled him into the water._

_John held Robert tighter._

_Freddie splashed some water into Johns face, John retaliated by flicking his right wing around completely drowning Freddie in saltwater._

_Freddie scrunched his face, and coughed._

_John slowly started to laugh, not quite, shy, giggles, but big, throaty, laughs._

_Freddie couldn't help but join in._

_John then sat down in the water, which went up to about his waist, and Robert was Tracing swirls into the water with his finger._

_Freddie in that moment reliazed that by the way John was reacting to Everything, that John has never experienced anything like this before, as he spent most of his life in a bedroom, or bearing children for other people._

_He then stared at Robert, and Knew that John wanted him to have the life he never had._

_"This is cold" said John_

_"Yep"_

_"If I'm being honest, I've never actually interacted with a siren before"_

_"Well" said Freddie "feel free to touch me tail if you want to"_

_John just stared at him, with a confused look._

_"No one's ever given permission before have they?" Asked Freddie._

_John nodded._

_"Well, I am"_

_Freddie then moved his tail, to John and he stared at the blood red scales, that trailed up Freddies tail to his waist, but the sparkled in the sun, making it look like a rainbow, on Freddie chest he was wearing a plain white tank top._

_John then lent over and moved his hand up and down on Freddie tail, Robert copied his father's actions._

_He then suddenly moved his hand back._

_"That's slimely" said John crunching up his nose._

_Freddie smiled._

_*_

Freddies heart broke at the sight of Jkhn lying in a bed, with no movement what so ever.

Veronica didn't say anything she just sat there with her head on the bed.

"Miami" said Brian walking over to him, "we need to find away to wake him up" 

He nodded.

"I scared that he would last much longer in this state" said Miami.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late upload but I was just too tired today.

They had gathered at the local park just down the road, Miami stayed at the hospital, to continue looking after John.

Veronica didn't say much, she just sat there and stared at the sun, as it always reminded her of John.

The boys were also sitting there but eventually left to give Veronica some time to process what happened to John.

As they walked around the park, the talked about endless things.

_home, magic, Anita, Sarina, Jim, nature, Anita, water, Sarina, caves, Jim._

After a while, they stopped by the duck pond, and grabbed the bags of bread that they always had supplied there and began to feed the ducks.

"So" said Freddie "How do you think we can wake John?" 

"I don't know" said Roger.

"Bri?" Asked Freddie.

But Brian wasn't paying attention to what Freddie was saying as he had spotted a young Red-headed woman, around his age feeding the ducks.

As she turned around and looked up at his face, she suddenly got very wobbly on her feet, Brian ran over to catch her in his arms.

"Brian?" she said looking at him.

Brian smiled at her, and wrapped her up in his arms, his bushy hair completely developing her face, she laughed and hugged him back, when Brian pulled always, she kissed him passionately, on the mouth.

When she saw Freddie, and Roger, she began to cry and ran up to them.

"Anita" said Freddie as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Freddie" 

"Roger!" She said and then she grabbed Roger in hug too.

When she let them go, the went back to Brianand held his hand.

People were staring at this odd diabolical scene in front of them, but they didn't care.

Anita was still holding Brians hand as they walked back to Veronica.

When they got back to Veronica, she let out a huge streeck when she saw Anita, and ran up and threw her arms around her.

They all sat down on the grass underneath them.

"Where have you been?" Asked Roger.

"Well".

*

_all Anitas life she was obsessed with death, she was always reading the newspaper articles about recent deaths over the past week._

_Every night when she went to sleep she dreamed, of walking in a dark, and cold forest, with no sounds of life around, when she looked down, the grass and flowers beneath her feet, darken and shivered up, and died._

_She felt herself drain of all blood, but her body began to boil, he mouth moved of its own accord, and a blood_ _curling scream fulled the air._

_And she knew I'm her mind, that some one had just died._

_She envisioned laying in a soft bed, her cold body enloped in a man's warm embrace, and her body fulled with love, in his arms she felt safe._

_She remembered three little voices crying out Mama, Mama._

_And every time the next after the dream, she receivednews that some one close to her, had died._

_She never understand why?._

_Until she locked eyes with a curly haired man, and it all come flooding back._

_And suddenly every thing made sense._

_She wasn't just Anita Dobson._

_She was Anita._

_The lady of death, the Banshee, dressed all in silver, with her red flowing hair trailing bdhind her, the Wife of Lord Brian of the land, the Mother to three hybrid children, the Best friend to Queen Veronica._

_*_

"You did" said Anita "you found me" 

"And I'm never letting you go again" said Brian. Kissing her.

* 

That night Roger went to stay at the flat that Veronica and Freddie shared, so Brian and Anita could have the night to themselves.

At first they sat in silence just watching the fire burn.

Then things headed into Brians bedroom.

After they just lay there breathing heavily, but happy to finally be in each others arms once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We will see Sarina and Jim soon.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So today I got discharged from the hospital, as my breathing has gotten under control, but I still have to be at home for 2 weeks, then get another COVID test and if it comes back negative I can go back to school.
> 
> COVID FUCKING SUCKS!!!!!!.

Now that they had Anita, the search to wake John, and find Sarina and Jim, were moving smoothly, although they didn't have much luck.

They had taken Anita to see John, and she was heart broken at the sight if her King, lying in a bed obvious to the world around him.

At night they gathered at the flat that they all shared( Brian and Roger had moved into Freddie and Veronicas as it was bigger) they just gathered the beds together and that waa how they slept, hundled together and embraced in each others warmth.

They had no idea where their children were, but they had similar theories.

They would have to be born again.

For Brian, Anita, Roger and Sarina, that was easy.

But not for John and Veronica.

As in their realm, John had Born all the children, as in their realm because the anatomy of a Phoenix made it impossible to bear even one child, as if they did they would die, and wouldn't be re-born.

So Getting back, Mike, Laura, Josh, Luke and Cam, would be hard and getting back Robert would be even harder(as he was not Veronicas blood).

Whereas with Brian and Anita, Anita bore the children.

And Sarina bore Roger and hers children.

Roger missed Sarina dearly.

She was the light to his dark.

The only one who could melt his stone.

_litterly._

_*_

_When they first met Roger had turned a Pixie who had spoken bad about King John to stone out of anger._

_Sarina being a healing elf the rarest and most beautiful types of elfs you can get, just walked up to Pixie and put her right hand over his head, and the stone melted in to silver puddle, the pixie flew away poking it's tounge out at Roger as it Flew away._

_Sarina just stared at Roger._

_Roger was taken away by her beauty._

_Her blonde hair was pulled back into a knot at the back of the her head, her pointy ears poked out of her hair, she was wearing a lavender dress, and golden flower head band weaved through out her hair._

_*_

Shaking his head, he got back to reading the book.

_magical creatures of mysterious realms._

but eventually he just couldn't go on any more, closed the book and put his head on the table, blond hair spread out across the book.

Anita saw this and she put her hand on Roger back.

"Don't worry" she said "we'll find her, we'll find both of them" she added.

Freddie smiled at her.

Suddenly they heard a small giggle and they all looked to the right and saw Veronica sniffling a laugh into her hand.

"What's so funny?" Asked Brian 

"Nothing, it's just... _sigh..._ I've just remembered how freaked out John was when he found out he was pregnant with Cam 4 months after Luke was born".

Everyone laughed at that. 

It was pretty funny.

*

_it was just after the big ball that they had every year to celebrate the over throwing of the King, and Veronica was dancing with Robert, while Micheal was dancing with Laura, Josh was dancing with Anita and Brian Daughter Louisa, Roger and Sarinas Daughter Rory was dancing her brother Felix, and Rufus the youngest of Roger and Sarina and Luke who was only four months old were playing in a small little area with a screen, so they couldn't wander off any where._

_She smiled at Anita dancing with Roger, and Sarina dancing with Brian, Freddie was sitting in small stream that they had in the castle so any sea life could come and go as the please, and Jim was sitting on a rock next Freddie in saltwater, and they were having a full blow conversation._

_They were an odd couple, a Siren and Human, who would of thought it?._

_But they were madly in love, so why did it matter._

_John was no where to be seen, as he had left to go take care of Some things._

_When will he be back?. Veronica wondered._

_Her thoughts were answered when John walked back into the ballroom, looked quite distressed._

_He walked up to Veronica._

_"Can we talk?" He whispered her ear._

_She nodded._

_And Robert being the lovely boy that he was, kisses his mother's hand and walked off the find his bride(they weren't married yet)._

_Veronica walked with John out to the archway that was aways John place of escape if the memories of his past back to him._

_"What's the problem?" Asked Veronica scared._

_John looked down at the floor, and took a big gulp before saying._

_"I'm pregnant"_

_Veronicas eyes went wide._

_"Really?" She whispered_

_He nodded, before raising his hands to show four positive pregnancy tests, that she hadn't noticed as she was more concerned about the look on his face._

_"How?"_

_John just glared at her._

_seriously._

_"I mean, I didn't know you could get pregnant after just having a baby"_

_"Well guess what you can!!!"_

_"Ok, Well John calm down" she said as he had started to hyperventilate,(a common recurrence) "this can't be good for the baby"._

_At the mention of the baby, John breathing slowed down, and his hand went to his still flat- stomach.(he had only just lost the weight and now he was going to gain it back....again)._

_"Ok, John we'll be ok we always are"_

_John smiled at her looking more like the young fairy she had met the first time._

_She grabbed his hand and walked into the ballroom._

_*_

And that was only the half of it.

"Oh god I miss that shy, quite son of a bitch" said Roger.

"We all do" said Veronica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any one catch how Robert needs to come back? 
> 
> After all who is Roberts father other than John?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter will learn about the children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, but I had a relapse as my breathing took a bad turn and I'm back in hospital again, so as it turns out I have a chest infection on top of COVID so Im really sick right now.

It has been 3 weeks since they met Anita, and John was still no closer to waking up.

Miami had rung Freddie to tell him if John doesn't wake by the end of September, the Hospital was going to turn off his life support.

Freddie had decided not to tell Ronnie about it as it would only just freak her out even more, but the others knew.

But that meant they only had 14 days left.

*

Understandably the boys and Anita were scared.

The were scared that John would never wake up and soon they will lose him forever.

That they would never find Jim and Sarina.

That they would never get their children back.

Each child had their own flower, which matched their personalities.

Robert was a Daffodil which represent new beginnings.

Micheal was a Chrysanthemum which represent Honesty.

Laura was a Hibiscus which represent Beauty.

Joshua was a Black eyed Susan which represent Justice.

Luke was a Edelweiss which represent Courage.

Cameron was a Amaryllis which represent Pride.

Felix was Morning Glory which represent Affection.

Rory was Pansy which represent Thoughtfulness.

Rufus was a Dahila which represent Dignity.

Tiger-lily was a Lilly of the Valley which represent Happiness.

Lola was a Daisy which represent Innocence.

Jimmy was a Aster which represent Patience.

Louisa was a Sweet Pea which represent Delicate Pleasure.

Emily was a Purple Crocus which represent Youthfulness.

Every time they saw one of those flowers they were always remind of their children.

Not Freddie how ever.

No.

When he saw those flowers he though about the children, him and Jim had yet to have.

They had talked about having children, before shit hit the fan.

God he missed Jim.

He have rescued him from a drowning ship, most other Siren would just let the sailors drown.

But not Freddie.

He rescued Jim out of cabin he lived in he was the ships barber.

_what an odd position to have on a boat._

But Freddie fell for him as soon as he layed his eyes on the man, and Jim fell for him.

They have married after 6 years of courtship.

And had lived happily ever since.

But now he was alone.

*

The next day they went to the park just to get some fresh air.

As they stopped by the greenhouse, when they saw the Daffodils, they all remembered the time Robert was so thrilled to having a younger sibling.

*

_John and Veronica had been married for about 2 years now._

_Robert was 5 and was always running round the castle, trying to catch the doves which was a symbol for Peace._

_The boys were often chasing Robert around and the little rascal always hid with his little wings and jumped on them from above._

_Brian has been with Anita for about 6 weeks now, and she loved the way he ran around unable to catch a 5 year old with, short stubby legs, with his huge long and lanky legs._

_Veronica and Anita were talking about how the outside world was going._

_Veronica and John were sitting on their thrones in the throne room, Veronicas was bright and had embers twirling around it forming pictures in the sir telling their own stories, Johns was Also bright but his had Crystalites climbing up the sides, sending rainbow lights dancing around the room._

_John was watching his best friends playing with his son, wishing he could join in, but seeing as he was 7 months pregnant with his second child, it wasn't really a good idea._

_"All right" said Freddie looking at Robert who was bouncing up and down "you win"._

_Robert give a little smile to Freddie poked his tounge out then ran up to his parents sitting on their thrones._

_Veronica picked up Robert and placed him in his dad's lap._

_Robert turned and put his hands on Daddy's belly._

_John smiled at him._

_"What do you think it is Robby?" Asked Veronica._

_"I don't know" said Robert in a high voice._

_"What do you want it to be?" Asked John._

_"I don't care"._

_Veronica smiled at him._

_"You just looking forward to having a younger sibling to play with"._

_Robert nodded._

_*_

As they left the greenhouse, Veronica could swear she heard a familiar voice comimg from the daffodils calling her name.

_"mother"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flowers mean something, I didn't just put them in for nothing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter.

As they left the gardens, Veronica was still processing what she heard in the greenhouse, they were now walking down the street, heading towards the School that Freddie and Veronica attended just 5 blocks away.

"Hey, Ron, you ok" asked Anita.

"Yeah, it's just, I heard something in the greenhouse" 

"What'd you hear?" Asked Roger 

"I heard Roberts voice coming from the daffodils" 

"Really?" Said Brian.

"Maybe you imagined it" said Freddie "after all his flower was a Daffodil" 

"Yeah that's probably it" said Veronica.

After they arrived at the school, it was school holidays so they had two weeks off, they noticed a young Jet black hair boy sitting on one of the rocks in the roundabout.

He heard them coming, and when he looked up at them, his face suddenly became very pale.

Once the blood had rushed back to his face, he looked at them with tears in his eyes.

"Freddie?" Was all he said.

"Jim" 

Freddie ran up to him and wrapped his arms around him, Jim wrapped his arms around Freddie back.

*

_throughout Jim's life he loved boats, all different kinds of them, he had always told his parents that he was going to join the New Zealand Navy._

_But most nights he had these dreams, of a stormy night, the wind was whistling, the rain was cold and stingy, thunder cracked, and burned everything in its grasp._

_He heard the screams of his fellow crew, whilst the ship turned overboard._

_He felt the cold water surround him, trapping him and swallowing him whole._

_He saw the boat and crew, drown before him._

_He tasted the salt water, in his mouth, making his insides feel, cold and dark._

_He smelt the burning wood and flesh._

_He felt warm arms around his torso, pulling him above water._

_He eyes opened to see a beautiful man, with a blood red tail, and jet black hair._

_He felt his heart full with warm and another feeling love._

_But he always woke up there, he could never figure out what the dreams meant._

_Until he saw a man with jet black hair._

*

After him had finished hugging everyone in the group.

He held tight to Freddie hand, and Freddie rested his head on his shoulder.

Brian seeing the sad look on Rogers face, put his hand on his shoulder squeezing it tight reassuring him.

"We'll find her" 

"I know" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jim's here yayyy


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johns back story. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Graphic scenes ahead.

_John never knew his family._

_When he was a baby he was torn away from them._

_After the queen and Princess died, the king went made an order that every fairy big, or small, young, or old, male, or female, to go into prostitution._

_The reason why was beyond John._

_After he was born, his parents tried to resist handing him over, her mother was a elf, whereas his father was a human, when a elf, and human breed, it creates a fairy which are know as the most purest creatures ever to exit_

_Maybe that's why the king forced them into prostitution?._

_Instead of being raised with his parents, he was instead raised in a brothel._

_Schooling there was just more on how to please your client._

_Lesson one: How to look seductive._

_Lesson two: :How to make the best moans, groans, and shrieks, to make you client wet._

_Lesson three: How to use your tounge._

_Lesson four: How to finger your client._

_Lesson five: How to make your client to come back for more._

_There were so many others._

_Then there were the rules._

_Rule one: NO COMPLAINTS._

_Rule two: NO RESISTANCE._

_Rule three: LET YOUR CLIENT DO WHAT THEY PLEASE WITH YOU._

_Rule four: YOUR BODY BELONGS TO THE CLIENT._

_Rule five: YOU DECIDE YOUR PAYMENT._

_That one was always John favourite, and least one good thing came out of that._

_All the other fairies LOVED it, quite often he would walk past one of his fellow fairy's room to hear laughter coming from the rooms, and moans getting louder at each moment._

_He would quite hear to sound of a whip crack, on someone's body, but laughter would just erupt from the room._

_They loved the feeling of someone inside them._

_But not John._

_Ever since he could remember he HATED the way that he was forced to lived._

_A night he would study, the school books that all the others children in the land learned, but he had to do it in secret._

_From a young age he wondered what king of Prostitute he was?_

_There were so many different kinds._

_BONDAGE_

_MOANERS_

_FINGERERS_

_TOUNGES_

_He wondered what one he was?._

_Then when he was 13, he finally learned what he was._

_A breeding Prostitute._

_When he asked what that was, he was told that he would be given to other creatures, have sex with them, produce them a child, earn his payment, then move on to the next family._

_Before he could even protest, he was shipped off to a family._

_The Father was a middle-aged Gorgon and he was revolting._

_The next thing he knew, he was in a bedroom, laying down on the bed, his legs had been forced open, and the gorgon had forced an entry._

_He had heard from all his fellow fairys, that sex was presureable, that it was the best feeling in the word._

_They were wrong._

_John hated every bit of it._

_It was not presureable._

_It was Fucking painful_

It _was not the best feeling in the word._

_It was the worst feeling in the word._

_The gorgon had grabbed his hair and held it tight in vice grip, and it made his head sting._

_His hands had been chained to the bedhead with rope that burned at his skin._

_He had a collar tied round his neck to was chained to the bedhead, and it had spikes attached to it so that everytime he moved they dug into his neck and made it bleed._

_His thighs felt like they were on fire._

_His insides were in horrendous pain, like they were being stabbed at, Shot at, and blown up at the same time._

_When the gorgon had finished, and slid out of John, which made it hurt even more, he grabbed a whip, from under the bed, and brought it down across his stomach._

_His stomach ached and began to bleed a river of blood._

_They carried on everyday for 3 months until his belly began to curve and he got hungry, at least he was feed right._

_Then when he had been with them for 9 months, John experienced the worst pain possible._

_He was screaming out in agony, as his body worked of its on accord, and pushed a small person out of his body._

_After that he reseved his payment._

_Secrets._

_After that he swore to never let anyone else touch him with his permission._

_Which was quite hard to do when your a prostitute._


	13. Chapter 13

_Probably over the cause of John's life he had born about 10 children._

_Not that any of them were his choice._

_people were always forcing him to comply with their wishes._

_Once just once John hoped that someone would let him do what he wanted._

_Of cause he knew it would never happen._

_Until._

_One day we he was 23, he was chosen by General Paul Prenter, to go and produce the king an air._

_By now he knew not to argue._

_Again when he was in the bedroom, he just did what Prenter wanted._

_But he couldn't help wondering why the king wasn't doing it?._

_When he began to show, a sense of relief and fear washed over him._

_Relief because the forced sex would stop._

_Fear because once this child was born it would be taken off him, and the cycle would began again._

_When he was 9 months along, he had heard that the Princess had declared war upon the king._

_The princess? He thought that doesn't make any sense she's dead._

_Once again he was screaming out in agony he knows he shouldn't but he can't help it._

_He briefly heard that the king and Prenter were dead, but he was in too much pain to even try and process that information._

_As he felt in the pain losen a small bit, he felt a small warmth in his arms, he looked down to see a tiny baby in his arms, he had red curly hair with green eyes, as he stared at him, a Stubby fist curled around his hair._

_He didn't even here to door open, and only looked up when he heard a voice saying his name._

_She was beautiful._

_He hair was a soft strawberry blonde, her eyes were a deep hazel, her hands were red, and burning but it didn't seem to bother her, she had a spear in one hand._

_He felt safe._

_When she said that she wanted to help him, and his child, he smiled at her._

_Slowly as the years went by he found himself falling for her._

_Finally after all these years forced to obeyed by other people's rules, he could be who he wanted to be._


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing as I'm so sick and can't study for school, I might as well just give you the next chapter now, 
> 
> I'm so excited for this one!.

Roger should be happy.

But he's not.

And he feels guilty.

Both Brian and Freddie have their spouses back.

Veronica kind of had John back, but just cant reach him.

Sarina was still no closer to being found.

He excused himself from the room and left to go for a walk to clear his head.

He tried to shake those negative thoughts out of his head, but he just couldn't.

He loved Sarina.

He loved her with all his heart.

He walked to the place that was always his place of comfort even before he knew who he really was.

It was small creek deep in the forest behind the school Freddie and Veronica attended.

He didn't knew why he had been comforting for him, maybe the darkness and the sound of running water reminded him of the caves he grew up in.

But when he got there, there was already some one there.

She had blonde hair, pulled in two plaits behind her head, she was wearing a soft pink shirt with black leggings, and white sneakers.

She was sitting on a rock humming along with the birds.

She hadn't noticed Roger standing there.

She looked around at Roger after hearing a twig snapping.

When she saw him, her hand went up to her mouth, and her eyes began to water.

"Roger, am....am I dreaming?" 

Roger ran to her and reached out for her hand.

"No, you're not dreaming" 

She squeezed his hand back.

*

_Sarina loved helping people, big or small, old and young._

_She found helping people really quite comforting._

_Don't ask her why she would give you a straight answer._

_At night her mind would drift away to mysterious realms, fulled with love, and acceptance._

_She was in the arms of a man with snake twisting and curling around his body._

_They whispered words in his ear that only he could understand._

_A home with 3 rooms and bathroom and kitchen, it wasn't a big home but it was all they needed._

_5 little hybrids running jumping up towards her, smiles filling their small faces._

_She always woke up in dead sweat, wondering what all this meant her mother had told her she had an overactive imagination._

_But one day as she was at her place of comfort, she saw a man with blond hair and black sunglasses on his eyes, but when she saw him everything clicked._

_*_

They walked back to the flat, holding hands.

"Trust me, to be the last one to remember" said Sarina.

Roger smiled.

As they walked into the flat, the room was silent, then Veronica and Anita let out squeals of joy, and ran to Sarina, embracing her.

The three men were just staring at them.

Roger and Sarina grabbed hands once again.

"Well" said Freddie "I guess we're all here" 

"Not all of us" Brian pointed out.

Where's John?" Asked Sarina.

"Its better if we show you darling" 

So they headed off to hospital, Miami snuck them again yet again as no one was allowed to be in the ICU.

When Sarina saw John, she burst out into tears.

Before she even realised it she had walked over to Johns bed, and put her hand on Johns chest, and closed her eyes.

Slowly a light white glow enhabited from Sarinas hands.

The tubes fell out of John's mouth, the wires running though out his body burned and shriveled up, colour returned to his faces, his breathing became normal.

slowly and gently.

Johns eyes opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes this is short but I didn't think this chapter really needed to be that long.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working up to this one since I started writing this.

Johns eyes opened.

The light was blinding, the room was cold and erie, his body ached.

Being in the coma he could hear everything around him, he could feel the touch of someone's hand on his, he could hear the voices of his loved ones.

He couldn't reach out to them no matter how hard he tried, his brain had essentially shut down in order to try and save it's self.

Memories of past lifes flashed throughout his mind.

Unpleasant feelings washed over his body.

Pain flushed across his body.

Slowly John lifted his head off the pillows, and sat up.

Once his eyes became acustum to the light, he looked around to see 7 familiar faces staring back at him.

His faces broke into a huge grin.

"Hi, Ronnie" 

Veronica eyes began to leak black smoke once more then she walked up to John and wrapped her arms around him.

He wrapped his arms around her back, his face buried in her neck.

"Its lucky they found you today Sarina, other wise tomorrow we were going to turn him off".

"WHAT!" Said Veronica and Sarina.

Freddie, Roger and Brian looked guilty.

"We didn't want to alarm you". Said Roger.

"Well" said John "it doesn't matter anymore".

They smiled at him.

After they had all had a reunion, they snuck John out of the hospital as Sarina had healed all of his injuries.(Miami was going to cover them)

Then they took John to the gardens, and of course they took him to the greenhouse that had all the flowers of their children.

John was emotional to say the least.

He had missed 8 years of this life.

*

_in this life he was born as John Richard Deacon, born on August 19th 2001._

_His parents was Arthur Henry Deacon and Lillian Molly Deacon._

_In this life he had a younger sister called Julie._

_He was born and raised in Oamaru the biggest town in the Northern Otago district, but small compared to Dunedin._

_One day his family was driving down to Dunedin( 45 minute drive) for a day trip but when the got to the motorway they got run off the road._

_His parents were killed on impact, and his sister died 7 minutes later due to blood loss._

_He was knocked unconscious, and that's all he remembers._

_As he slept and lay in that bed, memories of a past life flashed throughout his mind._

_A young strawberry blonde haired girl dancing with him in a white lace dress._

_6 little voices laughing and calling him papa._

_Flying high above the sky's, with white, feathery wings that ommitted a rainbow shine._

_The same woman flying next to him, but instead of having her own wings, she ride next to him on Dragon, with Orange and red scales, that matched her dress, she was laughing as the wind lapped at her face._

_Being in ice and Crystal palace, the cold never bothering him, staying there for hours on end crafting and building things._

_These flashed in his mind for years and now that he was aware the memories stayed._

_*_

later that night the other had decided to stay at a hotel that night, so John and Veronica could have the night to themselves.

At first they just cuddled, loving the feeling of each other warm bodies.then things got more heated.

And they had to admit.

It felt good.

Just them with no one else around them.

Breathing in the moment.

As they explored each other bodies.

Sex for them was always a special thing, the first time they actually had sex, it was quite weird to start off with.

_John the first time they tried freaked out completely, which you know would be expected from some one whose been forced to have sex his whole life._

_But this time he was ready._

_Veronica kept checking with him if he was comfortable and felt safe._

_John reassured her it was okay the whole time._

_Sex for them was way to escape from everything in the world, a thing they could do to connect with each other, it wasn't just for pleasure, it was so much more._

_Sex only happened when John wanted to have it._

Now years later, in a different realm, the same thing was happening again.

A million thoughts rushed though Veronicas head at this time.

If she said all the swear words on her head the room would have been blue.

The feeling of John on top of her, pressing his lips against her, his hips moving against her body, one hand in her hair, the other joined with hers, they were both a hot and sweaty mess moaning each other's name.

After they just lay there, happy to be with each other once more.

Eventually they fell asleep like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want talk about this my tumbler is
> 
> Www.bookfansworld@tumbler.com   
> Fan art is appreciated.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back home now hopefully I stay home this time.

The next day was fulled with reading.

John had to stay at the flat as they had snuck him out of the hospital, but he did whatever researching he could do on a computer, which he picked up learning with ease.

The boys went to the library and read every book the could find on traveling to other realms.

The girls went to the gardens, to see if they could find the reason why there were voices coming from the flowers, as the last they went(yesterday) the voices grew stronger and everyone heard them.

Miami rang them to say the hospital was livid that John had snuck out underneath his fingertips, he just shrugged and said he wasn't working that day.

While the others were out John sat in the flat, and read up on mythical creatures, but he also read up on everything that had happened in this world since he had been out.

He had to admit he was shocked about everything about this realm.

At about 2:00 the boys came back to the flat looking really deflated.

"Couldn't find anything?" 

"No" said Roger who plonked himself down on the couch, in huff.

"What about you?" Asked Freddie as him, Brian and Jim sat down on the couch.

Before he could answer the girls walked back into the flat, also looking deflated.

"Didn't find anything either?" Asked Brian 

"No" said Sarina and sat down beside Roger and put her head on his shoulder.

Veronica and Anita sat on the couch, Anita put her head in Brian a lap, and Veronica put her head in her hands.

"Well" said Jim "hopefully John found something?" 

"As a matter of fact I did" 

They all looked at him, with wide eyes.

"Well" said John "I was looking on this site called _Mythical realms all you need to know,_ and I came across this poem that went like this: 

_Mythic realms are all around us._

_You just can't see them._

_The portals between us._

_Breathe in the rust._

_Of the blurred vision._

_Between the realms._

_To get there._

_You need to do one thing._

_Breathe the rust alongside them._

_And the world's will become one._

"what does that mean?" Asked Roger 

"I don't know, but it gave me hope in some sense" said John.

"Wait" said Veronica.

They all stared at her.

" _Breathe in the rust"_ she said "What's the only magical place covered in rust?".

"The gardens greenhouse!" Said Anita.

"Exactly" said Veronica.

" _the Portals between us"_ said Veronica "What's the only connection we have between us and our Children?".

"The flowers!" Said Brian 

" _breathe the rust alongside them"_ Veronica whispered " What do we here coming from the flowers?" 

"Our children!" Said Sarina.

"The portal was right in front of us the whole time" said Freddie 

"That's probably why we were always drawn there" said Roger 

"John you're a genius" 

John smiled.

Later that night the group and Miami( of course he is an important person in the place) headed towards the greenhouse that had all the flowers in it ( they went at night to avoid suspension).

Veronica touched the door handle, which immediately became a puddle on the floor, then they crept in and walked up to the flowers.

They were once more calling them, the sounds of all 14 voices created Harmonies in the air, as they stood there and let the voices consume them, the voice grew louder, and soon, the room began to spin, and the air became white, the voices harmonies reassuring them that they would be ok.

Soon the voices stopped, and the room stopped spinning, the white light cleared.

And the ground felt soft, but also sad.

They looked around and barely even recognized the place.

Brian knew instantly where they were.

He had single handedly raised all these trees since he was first born thousands of years ago.

He helped birth all the animals that roamed the woods.

Now the trees were all old and black, long and pointy fingers reaches up to touch the black sky, the pink and purple leaves had fallen, no creatures roamed the blue and yellow forest floor, no birdsong made the air come alive, and all the lakes and rivers had gone dry, the air was cold and grey.

His wood was dead.

"We're home" was all he said his voice full of sadness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm clearly not a poet
> 
> Listen to Nevermore that's how I imagined the harmonies of the children.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so earlier I got a spam link on this fic leading me to a p*rn site , (i didnt click on it as i know better) and it's not Ok! Who honestly thought that that is an ok thing to do, I have blocked and reported that person, the next who leaves one of those links on my fic will be blocked from reading my fics but that is NOT ok behavior and I'm appalled by it.

"We're home" 

"I can't believe this" said Freddie.

"Our children were the key home, the whole time" said Roger.

"Hey, Bri you ok" asked John 

But he wasn't.

He had gotten up and walked around his tree that he had build his and Anitas house in, the wood was old and cracked, the branches dooped, and all the moss had shivered up and died, the roots were poking up though the ground, the house was just old ruin with pale grey stones scattered across the forest floor.

Anitas hand went up to her mouth and a heavy breath floated out her mouth.

The others looked at it in disbelief.

"How did this happen?" Asked Jim.

"I don't know" said Brian as he wiped away a single tears that had escaped his eye.

Anita walked up to him, and put her arms around him, him responded by laying his head on her shoulder and and let out a heart-wreaching cry.

Sarina walked up to the tree and put her hands on it, seeing if she could bring it back to life, but just as she put her hands on in she fell back, Into Rogers awaiting arms, and started breathing heavily.

"Sarina!! Are you Ok?" Asked Roger.

"The tree" said Sarina, "a dark curse lies upon it, one i can not heal" 

No one really knew what to do, Freddie went over to help Sarina, who was sudden very weak.

Veronica and John looked at each other, not knowing how to help their family.

"Uhh, guys" said Miami, " I think you should look at this" 

They walked to where Miami was standing by the edge of the cliff, Freddie and Roger supporting Sarina.

When they saw what Miami was looking at every single heart beating in that moment stopped.

The world was dark and grey, a shadow fulled the land.

The once white sky, with blue clouds has turned black and grey.

The seven seas of rhye had all dryed up, and the sand was pitch black, the skeletons of dead sea creatures stretched on for miles, the old shipwrecks exposed, with long deadly fingers.

Brighton rock has cracked and crumbled, it normally had sirens laughing and singing on it, waking up the realm and sending them to sleep, now was lonely no sirens or even Pixies, sat on its once golden stone.

The valleys below, were dead, the once orange grass, had turned brown, nothing was growing.

The snow atop the mountain's that touched the sky, had melted, leaving the black points exposed, sending a shiver down their backs.

And the air was cold almost as though the sum hadn't risen in years.

But what was worse was the castle.

It was hardly recognizable, the once silver and Scarlet walls that were always laced with purple ivy, was now gone, all that was left was the thrones, and they weren't in good shape either.

Veronicas throne, the once red,orange and yellow rays were gone, the ice surrounding it that joined her and Johns thrones together had disintegrated, all that was left was small piece of the seat, that had turned grey.

Johns throne.

Well.

There was nothing left.

The once white ice throne, fulled with Crystalites that shines rainbows all over the place wall, the fire from Veronicas throne that burned around Johns feet protecting him, had burned out.

Nothing was left.

Nothing.

It was all gone.

Their once beautiful home had been destroyed.

It was heart breaking.

"Our home" said Freddie "its gone".

"I guess the song of _Nevermore_ was right" said Jim.

The song of Nevermore had first been sung after Prince Micheal had been born.

John exhausted by his labours, lay in his bed, while holding Micheal who was sleeping peacefully in his arms in the castle, listening to the sirens sing, announcing the birth of the Prince Micheal.

When a song started to form in the cracks of the air.

It said.

_There's no living in my life anymore._

_The seas have gone dry._

_And the rains stopped falling._

_Please don't you cry anymore._

_Can't you see._

_Listen to the breeze._

_Whisper to the trees._

_Don't send me to the path of Nevermore._

_Even the valley's below._

_Where the rays of the sun were so warm and tender._

_Now Haven't anything to grow._

_Can't you see._

_Why did you have to leave me._

_Why did you deseve me._

_Send me to the path of Nevermore._

_When you say you didn't love me anymore._

_Nevermore._

_Nevermore._

John of cause didn't think anything of it, but he did think it was a lovely song.

When each of the royal children were born a new song was formed.

Robert: _Dear friends (_ wasn't given to him till after John married Veronica)

Micheal: _Nevermore._

Laura: _White Queen._

Joshua: _I was born to love you._

Luke: _you take my breath away._

Cameron: _my life has been saved._

They all had their on songs with a different meaning.

But now it turns out the song of _Nevermore_ had come true.

"I can't believe this" said Anita.

Brian was still silent, Anita was rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"Guys" said Freddie panicked.

The looked at him.

"Sarinas getting worse we need to find shelter".

Roger was holding up Sarina, who eyes has closed and her skin had gone deathly grey, her hair was darkened at the tips.

"I know some were we can go" said Brian, "follow me".

And they started walking behind Brian as he walked along the floor, Roger was carrying Sarina, as she was too weak to walk.

When they got to a small Kowhai tree, Brian reached inside the tree, and pulled out a bow and quiver full of arrows.

"I hid this in case something happened to my other lot" 

They continued walking up to a wall of stone.

"Uhh, Bri" said John "where do we go from here,".

Brian just shushed him and ushered them though, small opening hidden by now dead ivy.

"You'll see" he said 

And he followed them in the opening, bringing the ivy closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get a bit darker from here 
> 
> Kowhai means yellow


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm now COVID free.(the test came back Negative)

They walked into a small clearing.

In the middle of the clearing, stood a little coralstone cottage, the roof was made from moss and honeysuckles.

It was the only place that wasn't dead.

"Uhh, Bri" said John "where are we?".

"This is the first home I built whene I was first born thousands of years ago, so before the discovered who was i was where I lived, no body knows about so I knew it would still be here" said Brian 

They followed him inside.

The walls were made of wood and ivy twisted through out the cracks.

Brian gently moved his hand up and white and pink petals come put of his hands lighting up the room.

Anita grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

Brian led Roger into a small room that had one small moss bed.

Roger lay Sarina on the bed, and Brian put his hand on Sarinas forehead which was deathly cold.

"I don't know what this" Said Brian.

Rogers head sunk.

"We really need Reid right now" said Veronica. 

Reid was Veronicas Nurse, but he was also a skin changer.

He could turn into a Unicorn anytime he wanted to, and Unicorns have Magical properties.

So he would be able to solve this.

"I wonder where he is right now?" Asked Freddie.

*

_What happen to the land after they disappeared is awful._

_The three men that has threated the royal family, saw it as a victory and took control of the land, forced the fairies back into prostitution, the humans back Into slavery._

_Eventually the trees died, the valley's stopped growing, the seas dryed up._

_The three men, made a new law._

_Any person who talks about the old King and Queen would be hung on the spot._

_But the worse thing they did wasn't the prostitution or slavery, or killing the land._

_It was the fact that they tortured the 5 Princes and Raped poor Princess Laura, then after they had all had their turn brutally murdered her._

_The other children They had killed on the spot._

_They then burned down the castle left a small bit for the Queen Veronica as they had a little respect for her._

_Whereas with King John they left nothing for him, as they absolutely despised him._

_But more then the leader._

_And he was none other then Paul Prenter himself._

_His two companions were the old kings other General._

_Norman Sheffield and Ray foster._

_Paul was furious at John for taking_ his _child away from him._

 _That child should_ be his _not that stupid fairys._

_And he was sure that King John had hidden him away from him._

_Little did he know that his child was the first one he had killed._

_Whereas for Reid he had gathered up any creatures that rebeled again 5he new rules and his them in the mountains._

_And that where he still was to this day._

_*_

"Well I just hope that wherever Reid is he's safe" 

They all nodded in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any guesses on what creature Miami is?


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: you don't like children being hurt or violated in anyway ~~~~~~ This will be there so you can skip that whole part.

_Paul Prenter was furious._

_After the first war he had been morally wounded, to the point where he seemed dead._

_When the guards of the new queen Veronica came to remove all the bodies and hide them in the deepest darkest part of the land, to be burned and buried, he played along and acted like he was dead._

_When the guards had left, he and his two companions Norman Sheffield and Ray foster, hid._

_They hid in the caves,that the Gorgons had abanded, and recouparated._

_They planned._

_They plotted._

_Eventually after 100 yrs they decided to attack._

_They stormed the castle, before the royal guard's could even warn the King and Queen, they were killed._

_When the King and Queen came to see what all the camotion was about, as soon as king John layed his eyes on Prenter he froze, and his eyes went wide._

_His first instinct was put his arm in front of Veronica._

_"Where is my child boy" asked Prenter._

_"You'll never find them" said John._

_"Well then" said Prenter "this means war"._

_After a few days of planning they went to war._

_Veronica and John hid all the children, in a secret location._

_They tried to protest._

_"Papa" said Robert "we want to fight"._

_"Yeah" said Micheal "we've been training if this for years"._

_"We know" said Veronica "but this war you can't fight, all we care aboutis keeping you all safe"._

_They nodded and got in the room, and John and Veronica put their hands on the door and sealed it closed._

_Then they went to war._

_After 2 months of fighting._

_it seemed that John and Veronica were going to win when a sneak attack of Paul left John deadly Injured._

_Paul, Norman and Ray gave them and automation._

_That if they surrender they when let them lived._

_Queen Veronica of course, decided to chant a spell that removed all the members of the realm._

_"NOOOO!" Screamed Prenter._

_But it was too late they were gone._

_Prenter absolutely fuming, pressed am the fairies back into prostitution and the humans back Into slavery._

_He destroyed the castle._

_He killed the land._

_But he was victorious._

_After three months of ruling he finally found where all the children were hiding._

_He killed Brian and Rogers children on the spot._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_But for the royal children._

_Well._

_He chained up the 5 Princes and forced them to watch as he had his way with their sister._

_That was their torture._

_Watching their sister being raped and beaten and not being able to do anything._

_Laura had tried to fight, and push him of her, but Prenter just slapped her across the face, and pinned her against the wall, rippee her clothes off and forced an entry._

_He raped her so vigorously that she bleed._

_Her brothers screamed at Prenter to let her go, but every time they did he hurt her even more._

_When he had finished, Ray had his turn, and he was even more rough than Prenter, he grabbed her hair and held it like a vice and pushed it back into the wall so hard that her head bleed._

_She was still fighting but with not a lot of energy._

_Next Norman had his turn and her was even worse than Prenter and foster combined._

_He literally broke both her arms and legs, choked her, and suffercated her._

_She was no longer fighting._

_When Norman had finished, he plunged his sword into her stomach._

_She fell to the ground, eyes still open, covered in blood._

_She was dead._

_Her brothers screamed out._

_Next Prenter turned on them, and slit every single of their throats._

_They all fell to the ground dead._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_For the next few years Prenter tried to look for the child that King John had born._

_Wondering where they could be._

_Little did he know that he had already killed him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter won't be so dark.


	20. Chapter 20

John and Veronica had decided to go out and see if they could find more civilization.

The other tried to protest, but they told them that they are the leaders of the realm, and they need to find their people.

Eventually the others gave in.

They were now wandering, the Pahutukawha forest, the once green trees were now black and dead, no birds sung in the breeze, no wind blew, and the air was cold.

John was absolutely heartbroken, seeing the forest, he had first experienced the outside world in, dead, and cold.

"You ok" asked Veronica knowing how special this place was to John.

"Yeah" said John.

Veronica smiled at him, hearing the sad tones in his voice.

*

_6 weeks had now past since John had given birth._

_John wasn't used to this type of love and attention._

_Normally he would be with a new family right now probably conceiving a new child._

_John was loving this time round actually being able to look after his child._

_He had decided to call his child Robert._

_He didn't know why he chose this name, but he did._

_He had been in this from for 6 weeks, as Queen Veronica wouldn't let him leave the room until he was fully recovered._

_And if he was being honest_

_He was grateful._

_He had only been able to see the kingdom from small windiw in his room, which all he could see out of it was the sun rise and set._

_But it was still beautiful._

_He was busy feeding Robert when a royal guard came in the room._

_"Queen Veronica says you can now go and explore the realm, one of Queen Veronicas closest friends is waiting out side to escort you around"._

_John nodded, and the guard walked out of the room._

_John was shaking when he left his room and walked down into the front entry of the castle._

_A young Dryad was waiting for him._

_"Hi I'm Brian" he said in soft voice._

_"Hi"_

_"So John you ready?"_

_"As ready as I've ever be"_

_So the doors opened and they walked outside._

_Brian looked at Robert sleeping peacefully in Johns arms._

_"He's very cute"_

_"Thank you" said John confused by this man's kindness._

_John stopped at the cliff and got his first glance at the sun._

_*_

"i, i just can't believe it" 

"Yeah" said Veronica.

She rested her head on Johns shoulder.

Then the heard footsteps coming towards them.

Preparing for the worst, Veronica drew her spear and John drew his sword.

But they lowered them when they saw what had made the noise.

It was Silver Unicorn, with golden hair.

But it was the bronze mark on its left hope, that looked oddly familiar.

"Reid?" Asked John.


	21. Chapter 21

"Reid" asked John.

Slowly Orange and red swirls filled the air and twisted around the Unicorn, and the tall sililoute of the Unicorn became a small man, in a blue suit, with light brown hair.

"John, Veronica" said the man (he was one of the few people who could call them that).

"Reid" said Veronica "I can't believe this" 

Reid then walked over to them and embraced them.

They embraced him back.

"What happened here?" Asked John, and he began walking back to the cottage.

"Well" said Reid.

*

_John and Veronica were gone._

_Along with Brian, Roger, and Freddie._

_But they'd be back._

_And Reid knew that._

_They had hidden the children away, not even he knew where they were._

_It was a good thing._

_That way Prenter and his goons couldn't find them._

_Especially Robert._

_But when Prenter began poisoning the land._

_Reid couldn't tolerate it._

_He rounded up any of John and loyal followers and hid with them in the mountains._

_For years they prayed and hoped that one day their king and Queen would return._

_*_

And they did.

"So you have been in the mountains all this time?" Asked Veronica.

Reid nodded.

"Why'd you come down now?" Asked John.

"I was coming my watch as usual, when I saw two figures, walking in the Pahutukawha forest, so I came to investigate and it was just luck it happened to be you both" 

"So how exactly did Prenter poison the land?" Asked Veronica.

"He put a curse on the trees that sucked the life out of them, and will do to any one that touches them, he spilled all his hate and anger into the seven seas of rhye, he planted his cold dark soul into the seeds of the valley's, and put out all the flames and melted all the ice that lit up the sky's".

"He sucked away all the love and belief that made this realm what it was, now it's a place full of despair and saddness".

"Wait" said John.

"What?" Asked Veronica.

Suddenly Johns eyes went wide showing a variety of emotions.

"Sarina!" Said John "she touched the tree, that used to be Brian and Anitas home, if the trees suck out life that's why she immediately became really weak!" 

"Oh, my god" said Veronica.

"We need to get back to the cottage like now".

And the all began running(well really riding as Reid went back into his Unicorn form, and they ride on his back, as Veronica didn't have her dragon, and John didn't have his wings back yet).

When they got to the cottage, Reid went back into his human form, and they ran in the house.

It was quiet.

All sounds had ceased.

No one even stired at the sound of their arrival.

"What's wrong?" Asked John already knowing the answer.

"Its Sarina" said Anita with a broken voice.

"She's gone" 


	22. Chapter 22

"What do you mean she's gone?" Asked John.

Brian didn't say anything, he just led them Into the room.

When John saw Sarina his heart shattered.

Her blonde hair had turned black, her skin was pale and she had black veins creeping up her arms.

"Oh my god"said Veronica.

"She died not long after you left" said Jim walking into the room.

"Where's Roger?" Asked John.

"We don't know" said Freddie.

"After she passed, he left and we haven't seen him since".

John then walked outside, and looked up at the sky, he saw a flash of blond hair coming from his right, he turned to see Rogers figure, sitting atop a tall cliff.

John walked to the cliff and began to climb.

At times like these he really wanted his wings.

When he got to the top, he saw Roger sitting with his knees up to his chest, his head buried in his knees.

John just lay there next to him, not speaking any words, but no words were needed.

After a while Roger put his head on Johns shoulder, and closed his eyes.

John put his head on the Gorgons blond hair and ran his fingers though it.

While they lay there breathing calmly, John thought to him self that if this had happened when John first came to the castle, there's no way John would be comfortable around, Roger.

*

_Roger was waiting calmly outside the castle for John to arrive with his baby boy._

_He knew John was nervous._

_Who wouldn't be._

_He had listened to John story._

_And he wasn't surprised._

_Gorgons were like that._

_They believed they were the best creature out there._

_Which of course they weren't._

_He had seen what people has done to this boy._

_And he knew the fact that John had agreed to spend the day with him, was true courage._

_He heard the doors open._

_He looked around and saw a young Fairy, walking towards him._

_His hair was a soft brown, his eyes were an enchanting green-grey, he was wearing Green trousers, with a black shirt, and matching black knee-high boots._

_His wings had seen better days._

_Despite the fact they were incredibly beautiful, they drooped behind him, dragging on the floor and they had been clipped for all of John's life that he had probably never flown before._

_So they were making each trip on foot._

_In Johns hands was a tiny bundle of green blankets, the way that John held him, just made Rogers heart melt._

_His skin was very pale though, like he had never seen the sun._

_His face was locked in a permanent frown._

_His eyes were full of sadness and horror._

_Roger felt an intense amount of sympathy for this boy._

_John just looked at Roger._

_"You ready?" Asked Roger_

_John nodded._

_And they began walking up to the caves, where the Gorgons lived._

_"John" said Roger._

_John looked at him._

_"Look I, i just want you to know I'm not like the other Gorgons, I want all creatures to have the same rights"._

_John smiled at him._

*

John remembered how nervous he was about meeting Roger.

Little did he know that this man would become one of his best friends.

After a while they went back down the hill(John carefully climbed down whereas Roger just jumped down).

They walked back in the room where Sarinas body lay.

"Guys" said Reid "I think I know a way to bring her back, but I'll need help getting her there".

"Miami?" Asked Veronica "do you think you can help?" 

Miami nodded and walked out the cottage, the others following suit(Roger carrying Sarina).

Miami took a deep and shakey breath before continuing.

He stood in the middle of the clearing a closed his eyes.

Slowly the air became filled with ice and fire.

When it cleared.

Instead of Miami.

There stood a huge Orange and red Dragon.

Veronica smiled.

"Lets go for a ride everybody".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the late update for a while as I have my exams for the rest of the week.
> 
> Did I get anyone with that Miami reveal?.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back y'all.

_In this realm Miami was a dragon._

_His name was Egon._

_He was the first creature ever to awaken in the land._

_When other creatures began to flood thought the land._

_He cared for them._

_He helped build the kingdom._

_Veronicas father, King Daedalus was perhaps one of the best kings the land had ever known, but when Queen Pandora died whist bearing princess Veronica the king went mad._

_Miami watched heartbroken as the king he loved and watched grow up, turned out to be a horrible man underneath all that beauty._

_When the King ordered him to kill the princess he couldn't go though with it._

_So he raised her instead._

_Kept her hidden from him._

_Taught her to be a good person._

_When Veronica was 18 and she told him she wanted to overthrow the king, he didn't hesitate to help._

_He watched from the sidelines as she fell in love with a young Fairy boy who had been though so much horror in his life time._

_She loved him from the moment she saw him._

_He watched as slowing he began to love her back._

_They brought love and hope back in to the kingdom where it had been missing for so long._

_*_

Brian and Freddie helped Roger onto Reid's back., and handed him Sarina.

Then they climbed into Miami's back, with Jim, Anita, John and Veronica.

Slowly Miami began to lift of the ground.

Brian, Freddie, Jim and Anita all held on for dear life.

Whereas John and Veronica sat there a let the wind carry them.

Veronica turned around and looked at John, he face was turned up towards the pale sky, but his face was frozen in a huge grin, as he let the wind lap at his face, and blow out his hair.

John loved to fly.

Flying was a way to escape.

If his past came back to haunt him and his archway didn't help he would go flying until it was over.

Of cause then he had his own wings.

Veronica then looked down at the ground and saw Reid riding alongside them on the ground.

"Come on guys" said John " Look down" 

Slowly they all started to look down.

Once they did they couldn't look away.

After flying for a few hours they finally arrived at their destination.

It was a small little rock wall with bits of dead silver ferns, lacing it making it look like a fallen Angel.

John and Veronica of cause knew what this place was.

"Reid" said Veronica.

Reid just nodded as he also knew what this place was.

"What is this place?" Asked Roger who was holding Sarinas body.

You'll see" said John.

John and Veronica walked around to the corner, to a small opening in the wall.

Only it wasn't so little anymore.

The wall had been broken down, the ferns had been cut.

John and Veronica looked at each other and ran into the opening in the wall.

Confused the others ran in after them.(Roger speed walked) .

When they got to the end of the small tunnel the door had been sealed shut.

John and Veronica intertwined their hands had place they on the door.

Slowly the room was lit up in ice and fire.

Then the door creaked open.

Anita sunk to her knees on the floor.

Freddie, Brian, Roger and Jim were all crying.

Miami and Reid had their hands over their faces.

Veronica face had a heartbroken look on it.

John however just walked into the room.

Lying in the room was all 14 of their children.

Brian and Rogers children could have been sleeping, if it weren't for the broken necks.

The royal children however.

All 6 pairs of eyes were open.

Laura's body was completely mutilated.

Robert, Micheal, Joshua, and Luke's faces were flat and pale.

Cameron However had a look of horror on it, like he had to watch all his siblings die, before he went.

The floor was drenched in black blood.

John walked up to Cameron.

His baby, his youngest child.

And put his hand on his face.

A single tears ran down John's face, and landed on the floor.

See in this realm.

Bodies don't decay.

When a Dryad dies they turn in to a tree. 

When a Siren dies they become sea foam.

When a Gorgon dies they turn in to stone.

When a creature dies they become one with the land.

That why their children's bodies were perfectly preserved, as they weren't given a proper burial.

"I'm sorry" said Reid.

John rose from the floor, and turned to face them.

On his face his tears had frozen, leaving a trail of ice on his face.

"The next time we see Prenter, I'm going to rip his head of his shoulders" 

Nobody answered, as they knew how it meant to him, as Prenter nearly killed him last time.

As they left the room and John and Veronica sealed in shut.

A single Amaryllis grew from the tear drop that fell off John's face.


	24. Chapter 24

_The last time Freddie talked to John, before Prenter nearly killed him._

_John was hell bent on protecting his children, and he had told them before the went to battle to leave Prenter to him._

_No one objected._

_Freddie was amazed by how much John had grown over the years._

_When he first met him, John was very shy and quiet, didn't really talk to any one, and was very protective of Robert._

_The last time he saw John he was still shy, and quiet, and he was protective of his children, but he had grown into a strong, and confident man._

_Freddie loved it._

_He loved they way John took charge._

_John didn't talk much._

_But when he did everyone listened._

_He could also make you curl up and die with two sentences._

_Freddie watched as John lent over and helped up a fellow siren and led them back to the water before they dryed out._

_Just as John rose up from the water, he saw Prenter rise up a sneak up behind him._

_"JOHNN!" Yelled Freddie._

_But it was too late._

_Just as John turned around Prenter plungged his sword into Johns chest._

_John's hand went up to his chest and gripped the blade of the sword._

_His eyes went wide._

_Blood poured out of his mouth._

_Brian and Roger were screaming._

_Prenter then yanked his sword out if Jkhns chest._

_John then fell to his knees on the blood socked ground._

_John then looked at Freddie, with sad eyes._

_Freddie felt his heart sink in to the pits of his stomach._

_John's knees then gave out on him, and he fell onto his back, chest rising slowly._

_Freddie, Brian, and Roger tan over to John(well Freddie swam)._

_Veronica jumped down from Miami's back, and dropped to the floor, and grabbed John in her arms._

_His eyes were closed._

_And his once beautiful white wings, had been stained red and black._

_Brian gripped his bow and arrows tighter._

_Roger raised his axe._

_Freddie raised his trident._

_"Lets do this the easy way" said Prenter cold voice "you surrender and we let you live"._

_"Never" said Brian drawing his bow._

_"Well" said Prenter "this is awkward"._

_Veronica held John tighter._

_"Hold on to me" said Veronica._

_They did as she asked._

_She then began to sing a song._

_"Is this the real life._

_Is this just fantasy._

_Caught in a landslide._

_No escape for reality._

_Open your eyes._

_Look up to the sky._

_And see"._

_Slowly the air became white and pink._

_Prenter and his goons became fussy._

_"NOOO" screamed Prenter._

_Freddie felt an unusual feeling._

_He looked down at his tail, and saw it was slowly melting and turning tan, and his flippers were turning inwards._

_Brian's ears were shrinking, and the green on his hands faded away._

_Roger didn't really changed, just the snakes left his arms._

_"Dont worry" said Veronica "we'll all meet again"._

_And the world slowly went back._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have stayed and read this long I thank you💖💖💖💖


	25. Chapter 25

They had left the hidden vault and where now at Reid's cave(technically the Gorgons but that where Reid had been hiding for 25 years).

After several hugs from all the other witnesses of the poisoning, they hid in Reid's office and discussed what they needed to do.

"What we need" said Reid "is a Mirror" 

"A mirror!" Said Roger in disbelief he was still holding Sarinas body.

"Not just any mirror, this Mirror is the Mirror of luminaries, its a Mirror that can reveal anybody who looks at the starry surfaces true purpose in life, so if Sarina is truly meant to be dead, the Mirror will tells us that's, if she's not it will bring her back". Said Miami.

"How'd you know that?" Asked Jim.

"I made it" said Miami.

"However" said Miami "there is one thing that the legends left out".

"What's that?" Asked Anita.

"There's a blood payment, in order for the Mirror to be used the client has to pay with blood, that way the Mirror will know if what your soul is pure".

"Where is this Mirror now?" Asked Brian.

"Right here" said Miami.

He then got up of his seat and walked over to the wall that had old carvings on them.

He then put his hand on the caving of the dragon on the wall(him) and the stone pushed back into the wall, and then a small pocket sized mirror fell in to his hands.

He walked over to Roger and give him the Mirror.

Roger then pulled out a small dagger and gently moved it across Sarinas hand, so that blood began to form.

He moved Sarinas hand so the blood dropped on the Mirror.

Immediately the starry surface began to grow, and detecting that Sarinas soul waa pure, the Mirror began to spin.

Slowly Sarinas hair turned golden once more, the black veins on her arms ran down, colour returned to her face, and her eyes opened.

Sarinas hand then went to Rogers face and she smiled at him.

Tears started running down Rogers face, leaving behind silver streaks.

No one in the room could contain themself, tears flooded the floor leaving flowers, ice, pearls, and fire galore.

They didn't care about the noise, Sarinas was back and that's all that mattered.

After telling Sarina what had happened to the children, a deep rumbling could be heard coming from the valley's below.

They ran outside to see Prenter and his goons waiting on the ground below.

"Come on your _highnesses_ come on out a play" said Prenter.

Prenter then became surrounded in black soak, and his figure rose up about ten feet, and dark magic filled the air.

Miami had only seen this kind of magic once in his life time.

Where Prenter had learned it from was beyond him.

"Miami what kind of magic is this? Asked Freddie.

"Necromancy" replyed Miami.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a bit late but I got my braces on Monday so my mouth hurts like a bitch.

Slowly the black smoke thickened, enveloping the land.

The ground then began to rumble and the hills began to crack and break.

When the smoke cleared, walking toward them was all the bad creatures that Prenter had recruited for the first war.

After all necromancy was the art of summoning the dead.

"Miami?" Asked John "What do we do?" 

"There's only one thing I can think of" said Miami.

"Ands what's that?" Asked Roger 

"RUN".

And they ran.

They got all the children and any sick or Injured to hide deep within the caves.

Then they got all the eilgable fighters, men and women of all races, to stand and fight which no one objected, most wanted to fight.

"Come on let's play" called Prenters voice from below.

Once everyone had gathered at the entry of the caves.

"Ok, everyone" said John "I know this is not what we wanted, it's not what we planned, and we have not prepared for anything like this, but I can think of no better group of people to lead into battle for our land, so I ask each and every one of you, will you follow me one last time?" 

After various shouts of agreement, they set off down the entry.

Miami transformed back into Egon and flew up off the entry and started leading the Fairies up in the sky.

Reid transformed back into his Unicorn form, and started leading the unicorns and centaurs, on the ground.

Whereas John was leading the other creatures on the earth.

Freddie was leading the Sirens and other sea life.

And thus the battle began.

It went down in legend as the greatest battle ever to rock the land.

Roger had slane many of Prenters goons before they could even draw their swords.

Brian was drawing his bow at a rapid rate that would have killed any mortal man.

Freddie and the other Sirens used their angelic voices to lure the other goons over to them and snapped their necks.

Sarinas was down in the caves with the children and the sick or Injured.

Jim was firing his crossbow that Freddie made him.

Anita was using her screams and bursting their eardrums.

Veronica was on the ground twirling her spear, and slicing any necks she could come across.

Sheffield and Foster were dead they died within minutes of the battle.

After the smoke cleared most of Prenters goons lay slane, and were strung across the ground.

Freddie was nursing a broken arm.

Brian had blood dripping of his temple.

Rogers glasses were cracked.

Jim's eye had swollen shut.

Anita throat was hoarse.

Veronica had a broken leg.

Everyone else was down.

The only to people left standing were John and Prenter.

They were walking around in a circle, trying to throw the other off with just words.

"So, King John" said Prenter "have you enjoyed hiding MY child from me?".

"That child was never yours, and will never be yours". Said John.

At those words Prenter glared at him.

"If you don't mind me asking" asked John "why was that child so important to you?" 

"That child was meant to be my successor, if I should fail taking back to kingdom to its rightful leader, that child would take my place and succeed where I could not".

John rolled his eyes at that, he was tired of Prenters bullshit.

"Well, too bad that child is dead" said John making his voice as flat as possible when really he wanted to do was cry.

"What?" Said Prenter.

"Yeah" said John "dead, gone, never to be since from again" 

"What did you do to my child boy!" Screamed Prenter.

"Oh" said John with a laugh "I didn't do anything".

"Liar!" 

"No I'm not, I never laid a hand on that child, no how could I, I don't have a band bone in my body, now you! On the other hand, _you_ didn't even try to see that the child that _you_ helped to create, was right in front of you the whole time, if you really wanted that child you would been able to tell which one was yours". Said John.

John heard Veronica sniffle a laugh back behind him.

The look on Prenters face was absolutely hysterical.

"Yes, _Paul_ , you murdered your own child in cold blood and didn't even know it".

Prenters face fell as he realised what John meant.

"Yes, Paul" said John staring just to Prenters left, because Miami was creeping up behind him, with his claws out, back in his human form.

"Crown Prince Robert, murder in cold blood, by his own father" John faked a pout. " What are the odds".

Prenter was outraged that John had tricked him, as he moved forward to try and kill John for a second time, John nodded to Miami who nodded back and then plunged his claws in to Prenters back, John then walked forward, anored Prenters deathly glare at him, and with one flick of his wrist, chopped Prenters head right of his shoulders.

_Well he did say he would._

Slowly all Prenters resurrected army crumpled to the ground in piles of dust, Prenters body became nothing but hard bits of black rock.

And thus the battle was over.

And they had won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to do a big battle.
> 
> But I thought that a Confrontation between John and Prenter would hopefully be enough to settle this drama.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is late but things got a little crazy

It was over.

They won.

Prenter and his goons were dead.

Their region of terror on the land was over.

John exhausted, sat down on the ground, panting heavily as his head swam, trying to process what happened.

Veronica crawled across the ground the best the could do with her broken leg, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

John put his head on her shoulder and started to cry.

Roger, Brian and Freddie all had their mouths out, tears running down their faces.

Anita and Jim were just staring at them wide eyed.

Reid and Miami were unsure what to do.

All the other fighters were screaming and cheering.

But then the ground began to shake and the noise ceased.

Slowly the air was fulled in a blinding light.

When everyone could safely open their eyes again, what stood before them made their hearts melt.

The trees were once again full of colour, the paths lit the way through out weaving and twisting, the Bushes were fluffy and bright, the grass was soft and fun, the sky was white and the clouds were blue, bird song had returned to the land filling it in sweet dreams.

Brian's face lit up at the sight, he stood there breathing it in.

As the others looked around, taking in the sight of some of their beautiful homeland back to its natural beauty.

Brian suddenly fell to the ground.

Before the others could get to him, he was surrounded by an green glow.

When the glow went away, Brian stood up.

His hair once again had ivy weaved through out his dark curls, his ears were once again pointy, his hands were green again, and his skin had those wood like cracks and canvases.

Brian the Dryad, a tree nymph, Lord of the land, trainer of the new Creatures who wishes to protect their world, Husband to Anita the Banshee., father to 3 hybrid children, protector of the King John.

Was back.

Anita unable to contain her excitement ran to Brian and embrace him, breathing in the fact that her husband, the man she fell in love with was once again standing before her.

"Bri" said Freddie 

Brian looked at him and his face was leaking tears that made flowers bloom when they touched the ground.

Slowly the Bushes began to rumble and zooming towards Brian was a small badger.

"Mary Lou!" Said Brian and lent down a picked her up, she nuzzled into his chest, and he began petting her soft fur.

"Guys" said Reid "come look at this" 

Slowly they all walked over to reid(John was carrying Veronica) and saw what Reid was looking at.

The seven seas of rhye were back and full of colour and sea life.

The valleys were once again growing.

Brighton rock was golden, and shining bright.

The forests were lush and textured again.

Bird song filled the air.

Prenters hold on the land was over.

And the magic had returned.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry this is late

Freddie laughed loudly at the sight of the land being back, to it's natural beauty.

Looking down at the edge of the cliff, and seeing the soft pink seafoam lapping the side of the rocky ledge, Freddie turned to Jim, face full of love and happiness, he then swan dived in the lush waves.

Jim and everyone else were staring at the waves and once freddie had plunged into the waves they all ran down the cliff to the sandy, sea shore, full of seashells and salty sea air.

Freddie meanwhile was under water, letting the waves surround him.

Freddie watched as his legs melted and fused into a beautiful, blood red tale, with a rainbow shine everytime he swam.

When he rose out of the water, Jim and everyone else was waiting for him.

Freddies face was full of love.

Frederick the kind, the Lord of the seven seas, leader of sealife across the globe, Queen Veronicas right hand man, protector of the King John, husband to the human Jim.

Was back.

Jim stood in the water, the pink waves, curling round his feet.

Freddie then swam up to Jim, wrapped his wet, and slimy arms around him, and court Jim's, dry lips on his wet lips in a passionate kiss.

"Freddie" said John.

Freddie smiled at him.

"Sarina!" Said Roger, realizing she needed to be here.

Everyone ran back up to the caves (Freddie swimming in the streams that criss cross through out the land) .

"Sarina!" Called Roger.

Sarina's head popped out from behind a stone statue.

"Did we win?" 

Roger nodded.

"Ok, everyone come on out".

Everyone who had stayed in the caves came walking out, and followed Roger out of the big arched shaped entrance.

Once everyone had gotten use to the sunlight, a sense of happiness filled the air, as their home was back.

"King John?" Asked a small girl about the age of 6 called Delilah.

John knelt down to her level.

"What about the royal children?" She asked.

John not having to heart to tell her, about what happened to them, just simply said.

"We're still looking for them".

Delilah then reached out and grabbed his big hand in her tiny hand, and kissed his cheek, she then let his hand go, and walked over to her mother and joined all the others heading down the cliff to find their homes.

Veronica walked out john and held on tightly on to his hand.

" We need to get them back" she said.

The others nodded.

But how? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will they get their kids back I wonder?.
> 
> Any thoughts let me know in the comments below.


	29. Chapter 29

But how? 

That remains the question.

It's been 4 weeks and still they're no closer to bring back their children.

If they had to be born again, it were be easy to get 13 of them back.

But Robert.

Well.

He's a different story.

Seeing as he's Prenters blood, not Veronica's now that Prenters dead, getting Robert back would be impossible.

John was not coping.

Even tho Robert was conceived under circumstances John were never press on anyone.

John still loved him.

He loved him so much.

Robert was his first love.

And there's nothing stronger than the love between a father and his son.

Over the past 4 weeks, Rogers snakes had returned, Sarina's elf powers had come back, Anita's screams weren't so common anymore, and Veronica Phoenix magic had made an reapairence.

All that was left to return was John's wings.

And Veronica knew why they haven't returned yet.

John was sitting in his archway of the newly rebuild castle, everyone else was in the library reading everything they could find on bringing their children back.

A snap of fingers echoed through the walls of the library.

Everyone looked up to see who was behind it.

Roger.

"Guys I've got it!" Said Roger voice full of glee.

"What?" Asked Sarina.

"The flowers!" Said Roger.

?

"Well" said Roger "what led all of us back home?".

"Our children" said Brian.

"Coming from what?" Asked Roger.

"The Flowers!!!!" Said Freddie realizing what Roger was getting at.

"Remember, each of our children had their own flower, that represented their personalities"

"So what is we need the Flow..." 

"Flowers to being them back" finished Anita.

"Exactly" said Roger.

"Roger" said Jim. "You're a genius".

Roger smiled at him.

"Come on" said Veronica "let's get John".

Veronica ran down to John's archway.

"Honey" yelled Veronica.

John looked at her.

"We've got it".

*

Later that day everyone had gathered at vault where they had hidden the children to keep them safe from Prenters wrath.

They had gone a collected all the flowers of their children.

Robert was a Daffodil which represent new beginnings.

Micheal was a Chrysanthemum which represent Honesty.

Laura was a Hibiscus which represent Beauty.

Joshua was a Black eyed Susan which represent Justice.

Luke was a Edelweiss which represent Courage.

Cameron was a Amaryllis which represent Pride.

Felix was Morning Glory which represent Affection.

Rory was Pansy which represent Thoughtfulness.

Rufus was a Dahila which represent Dignity.

Tiger-lily was a Lilly of the Valley which represent Happiness.

Lola was a Daisy which represent Innocence.

Jimmy was a Aster which represent Patience.

Louisa was a Sweet Pea which represent Delicate Pleasure.

Emily was a Purple Crocus which represent youthful happiness.

The only one they couldn't find was Cameron's flower.

When they walked into the vault, they knew why.

"John" said Miami "look".

John looked to where Miami was pointing.

A single Amaryllis grew next to Cameron's head.

Veronica walked over and gently plucked the flower from the floor.

They put all the flowers on the floor in the shape of a heart.

They all held hands and slowly breathed in the rust of the blurred lines of their love for their children.

Slowly the room was filled with a soft pink glow, and when the glow disappeared, the open their eyes.

There right in front of them stood the children.

Necks fixed.

Blood gone.

Eyes full of life.

When they all locked eyes, there was not one single dry eye on the room after.

"Did we win?" Asked Robert.

Relief flooded John's body as he realized that they didn't remember what happened.

"Yes, Robby" said John.

"We won".

They all walked back to the castle.

And slowly their lives begain to return to normal.

When John awoke the next morning and saw that his wings had returned his body was filled with love.

John was just happy to have his family back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's still more to come.


	30. Epilogue

_**one year later** _

One year ago, the world was changed.

The King and Queen had returned.

The magic returned to the land.

The land was happy once more.

*

Freddie and Jim had finally adopted two children.

Young identical twins fairies, Emilia and Francis.

Brian and Anita enjoyed spending time with their three children.

Roger and Sarina had stayed teaching the new children the old ways of the land and how they could never return to those way's.

As for John and Veronica.

Well

They loved being with each other.

If the past year had told them anything.

Was.

Family is the most important thing.

They loved Watching Robert marry his bride Crystal.

Michael falling head over heals for a young elf girl.

Laura discovering a passion for fashion.

Josh learning to be true to himself.

Luke discovering a love of music.

Cameron leaning his true identity.

They loved _every single minute_ of it.

Especially all the late night _passions._

prenter was gone and he wasn't coming back.

John had ordered Freddie to hide Prenters remains at the bottom of the deepest trench in the sea.

Freddie did just that

And Freddie being the drama Queen that he is, wiped the location from his mind.

Now Prenter can _never_ be found to terrorize the land again.

*

John was sitting in his archway, enjoying the slience.

Slowly as the year went by, John's Memories of his child hood trauma evaporated from the open chest, in his mind

Now the chest was locked and the key was burried in the deepest, darkest, pits of John's mind, never to be seen again.

Now John's Mind was clear.

Free of any trauma.

But.

Still.

John liked to sit in his archway.

It was comfort for him.

Made him feel safe.

Not that Veronica didn't make him feel safe.

She _Always_ did.

Veronica was the only person whom john could be himself to.

She understood him in ways that Brian, Roger and Freddie didn't.

And john loved him for it.

"Hey Deaky" called Freddie ( a new nickname John picked up from his human form).

"You Ready?" Asked Brian.

"Yep" 

"Great, than let's go" said Roger.

Then all four of them went outside, and headed to the entry of the forest.

Freddie dove into the many creak's criss crossing through out the land.

Brian grabbed the ivy vines, falling to the silver path.

Roger was on the silver path, with all his snakes, twisting and slythering along beside him.

John stretched his wings, and rose into the white and pale air.

And off they went, the four best friends, united by dark forces but made the best of that, and made something negative in to something beautiful.

And that my friends is where I leave you.

With the four best friends, having fun and doing what friends do.

The went on for hours upon hours, enjoying each other's company, helping any body who next it.

But never fear, my friends.

These four men.

_Four brothers._

Went down in history as the best men to ever walk the land.

And this is their tale.

One of _many_ tales.

After all.

There are no secrets.

In the land of Matariki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I want to thank you for reading and for staying through this story with me, I hope you enjoyed it,😍😍😍😍🤩🤩🤩🤩💜💜💜❤️❤️❤️

**Author's Note:**

> John- 18 fairy and King of the mystics.  
> Veronica- 21 Phoenix and queen of the mythics.  
> Freddie- 21 siren and Lord of the sea.  
> Roger- 20 gorgon and Lord of the back land.  
> Brian- 20 Dryad and Lord of the wood  
> Anita-19 Banshee the lady of death.  
> Jim-20 human  
> Sarina-19 healing elf  
> Reid- skin changer  
> Miami- Dragon  
> Prenter- human turned necromancer.
> 
> My tumbler: Www.bookfansworld@tumbler.com.


End file.
